Tides of Change
by Chelly18
Summary: Sirius Black finally found himself becoming serious with a hot girl but it was just his luck that she was anything but an ordinary muggle. Her inclusion in the Wizarding world could mean good things for the Order or a disaster in the making.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.

Summary: Sirius Black finally found himself a hot girlfriend but it was just his luck that she was anything but an ordinary muggle.

Tides of Change

Chapter 1

Kagome should have known by now that she could never have a normal life. Her current boyfriend Sirius Black proved that. Sesshomaru had sent her to England to further her studies in English and to take a break from her duties as the Shikon no Miko. He had given her 2 months to recuperate and 6 months to study. At first she was angry. Being sent away from her friends and family was not what she wanted, but after meeting Sirius she was grateful.

She met him by accident. His motorcycle came out of nowhere and almost hit her. He ended up taking her to lunch as an apology. Four months later they were still together. Not bad after the string of blind dates and failed relationships of the last 2 years. The only problem was, he and his three other friends were _odd._

It was little things at first. She could ignore the weird energy they exhibited, and even their weird fascination with anything in any store they accompanied her to. Their fashion sense at times left much to be desired and they had a weird habit of muttering in latin or cursing about Merlin. But their utter ignorance in traversing around England baffled her. They were apparently born and raised in England but were not knowledgable about the common tourist destinations nor about local restaurants, or popular hang outs. They sometimes were away for days and had looks in their eyes that spoke of war and suffering. There were also multiple occasions where they came back accidentally injured but would be healed the next day. She had checked multiple times to make sure they weren't demons, but whatever they were they were different.

After the 25th odd behavior and strange occurrence that happened, she gave up. She didn't come to England to get involved in any of the supernatural but her damn luck for attracting unusual beings continued to plague her. Regardless, as long as they weren't a danger to her or anyone else she decided to leave it alone.

It wasn't until they were attacked by 2 men in black robes and white skull masks, that the Wizarding world's situation was explained to her. Apparently Sirius belonged to a secret society of witches and wizards that was currently in the middle of a war. After that, it was only a matter of time until she became involved.

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying." Kagome pushed her fussy boyfriend away. If anyone could see the normal cocky, arrogant Sirius Black hovering like a mother hen he'd be the laughing stock of his department.

"You have to go to training Sirius. Don't skip. I'll take Kilala with me."

Sirius scoffed. "What is that big fluff of fur going to do? Scratch the Death Eaters to Death?" He glared balefully at the cream colored cat. For some reason he hadn't really warmed up to her yet.

"As a matter of fact yes." She answered honestly.

Sirius scoffed again.

Ever since the attack, Sirius had been extra vigilant about her protection. He constantly stayed by her side or had one of his many friends fill in as body guards and even added protections on her house. Not that it was necessary, since he made her stay in his more heavily fortified apartment. The Death Eaters had heard about Sirius Black's muggle girlfriend and had decided that a muggle girl with a member of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black was a disgrace, no matter that Sirius was disinherited.

The upside was, she was introduced and became friends with females her own age. Lily Potter, who was a breath of fresh air, Mary MacDonald who was quiet but sweet and Marlene McKinnon who was fun and spunky. They welcomed her even though they thought she was a powerless muggle and were a great source of information about the Wizarding world that she was getting a glimpse of.

"Shippou is meeting me in half an hour." Kagome quickly and efficiently packed her back pack, a smaller blue one compared to the yellow monstrosity that she used to lug around.

"Is he really your cousin?" Sirius grumbled. But Kagome just giggled. Shippou liked to tease Sirius. Whenever the fox came over he became overly affectionate and that irritated the grey eyed wizard. Cousin or not he didn't like other people being touchy feely with his girl.

"He's just teasing Sirius. He has no interest in me like that. That would be incest."

"But you said he's a very distant cousin. Distant cousins are allowed to get married. Hell my parents are first cousins."

Rolling her blue eyes Kagome glanced at the clock. She had another 5 minutes before she had to go. Setting down her packed bag she turned around and walked towards her pouting boyfriend. Putting her hands around his neck she leaned her body against his bigger, stronger frame. He automatically wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her scent, burrowing his head on her neck.

"Don't worry," she said quietly. "I'll be fine."

"You're to reckless with your life."

"Says the mutt that drives a magical motorcycle and wants to become an Auror."

"I can protect myself. You are…" he trailed off when she moved away and raised an eyebrow. "Beautiful, and funny and smart, and sexy," Kagome laughed at his attempts to back paddle but sobered up at the worry she could see in his eyes. "But you can't fight against Death Eaters."

"I promise to text you every hour and call you after my classes are done. I'll follow your stupid bodyguard rotation and even have Shippou bring me straight to your house for this weekend. But…" she raised a finger and his eager puppy dog looked started to deflate. "You are not allowed to skulk around campus, I had to explain to everyone that you are my boyfriend and not some weird stalker. It was embarrassing. And you will not have any of your friends do it for you either." He closed his mouth and pouted. "Having a bunch of wizards hanging around campus is more suspicious and will tip the Death Eaters. It's better if you guys stay away."

Sirius thought about it seriously for a minute before Kagome started to beg. "It'll really make my life a lot easier and I know how busy you guys are with the order as well as with training and work."

Sirius sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you!" she reached up to kiss him on the lips for a quick peck but Sirius held on and gave her a languish, toe curling kiss.

Damn this man can kiss she thought before reluctantly ending the kiss.

"I'd love to continue but you have to get to work and I have to get to class."

Kissing her one more time, Sirius let her go. He saw her out of his 3 bedroom apartment in London and went directly to the fireplace to flow to the Ministry.

Even though he trusted Shippou to take care of his Kagome. He still preferred to protect her himself. And while his fierce girlfriend wasn't a slouch when it came to self defense, Death Eaters were not like regular muggles and it worried him that she'd be caught and killed before he could do anything. But for now all he could do was take precautions.

Despite Sirius' precautions, it didn't take the Death Eaters long to find her again. They were ambushed at a park after dinner one night. It was a park that Sirius and her liked to frequent especially after eating at one of their favorite restaurants near by. Luckily, the gang wasn't far behind them, having decided to have a group dinner. The only one missing from their group was Peter, who was taking care of his sick mother. Unfortunately, she was stuck helplessly watching behind a tree while her boy friend and friends fought for their lives.

Kagome flinched as Sirius took a cutting curse on his side. She wanted to run to him and try to heal it, but she wasn't sure her powers would work on him. She once again felt like a helpless little school girl without any training, having to watch while her friends defended her. It irritated her that her purifying powers weren't meant to work against humans, no matter how immoral or corrupt they are.

"Duck Padfoot! Merlin, pay attention that bombarda nearly took your head off." James shouted while wordlessly transfiguring a nearby rock to shield against a sickly purple light that one of the Death Eaters threw at him. While Sirius made his way back to James. They had been separated earlier by a blasting curse to the leg which they avoided by jumping away.

"Thanks Prongs." He muttered, concentrating on deflecting another bombarda, than returning with a barely legal severing curse, and a stupefy and incarcerous behind it. The man; what Kagome assumed was a man, deflected the first curse, barely managed to avoid the second, but fell to the third. Quickly stupefying the Death eater he turned his attention unto his next target. There were seven assailants in total and in the beginning of the fight 3 were quickly taken down. There were only 4 left but they seemed much more skilled than the previous three and they were having trouble with them.

Stuck on the sidelines was nerve wracking. Kagome itched for her bow and arrows, even if her powers wouldn't work on them, she was sure she could slow down and injure these Death eaters. Regardless of how fast they can cast spells, they weren't very fast physically, not like the demons she was trained to shoot.

"Damn modern laws concerning carrying weapons out in the open." She thought.

Kagame was about to try her luck with firing rock projectiles when the sound of another person firing a spell close to her made her turn around. Somehow the last two had called for back up and one was almost on her.

Time seemed to slow down as Kagame opened her mouth to shout. Putting her hands out in front of her, the familiar pink-purple light of her powers burst out and blasted the man 10 feet away into a tree knocking him out. Remus who had been about to come to her rescue paused in shock before having to engage another Death Eater to her right. But what horrified and kept most of her attention was the green light hurtling towards her currently stupefied boyfriend, who had also seen the whole thing. She knew that if it hit him, he would die. Sirius was injured and his reaction time was slower, there was no way he could dodge the spell in time. Without much thought she moved.

"Kagome no!" Sirius shouted in horror stumbling as she pushed him away. Quickly she lifted her hand up in an effort to block the spell and was surprised. It was strong enough to push her back a step but her barrier held and she was alive. She hadn't been expecting much when she instinctively erected a sloppy half barrier. But the deadly spell that her friends had warned her about dissipated quickly once it hit her shield. There was a shocked silence that followed her actions before she heard someone shout something and suddenly had warm familiar arms wrapped around her, before the world turned.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

Everyone was gathered around Sirius' living room. The Potters were on the love seat and Remus was on one end of the couch while she sat on the other. The other's went to get their injuries tended to. Sirius on the other hand chose to lean against the wall away from everyone. After apparating away with her, he hadn't touched her or looked in her general direction.

"Why didn't you tell us that you have magic?" James demanded once everyone was seated.

"I don't," Kagame replied quickly.

"Then what was with the girly pink light show?"

"My holy powers."

"You're what?!" Kagome sighed. "I'm a priestess. I come from a long line of priests and priestess. My powers are said to be a blessing from the Gods themselves. They are mostly used to purify, exorcise and heal."

"A priestess," Lily said slowly trying to understand.

"Yes."

"So not magic?" Remus asked.

"I guess it's like magic. But a different kind."

"Still, why didn't you tell us about them? All this time we thought you were muggle."

"I am a muggle. I may have these powers but I didn't know anything about your kind or magic. I can't just transfigure or shape shift or levitate things like you can." The others still looked on in anger and distrust. Regardless of the fact she couldn't do their type of magic, she did poses some power and it was strong enough to stop a killing curse.

Kagome fidgeted wondering where to start. She trusted them but the information about the jewel was dangerous. So far not many people in the modern world knew that the jewel still existed. Letting even her close friends know could possible start another hunt for the powerful artifact. She peaked at Sirius who for once had a closed off expression.

"How's Mary?" She asked instead trying to stall for time.

"Alive, and recovering. Don't change the Subject." James rebuked.

"It's…I don't know where to start." She sighed. How to explain she wondered. She had felt guilt at not being able to tell them her own history but she convinced herself that the safety of the world was more important. It really wasn't fair that they were willing to share the Wizarding world with her while she hadn't been completely honest with them. Technically she wasn't even allowed to know as much as she had, she should have immediately been obliviated. She suspected that one of her friends had talked to Dumbledore about her actual status. "It's kinda classified."

James eyes hardened. "Than un classify it."

"James," Lily laid her hand on his thigh. She wanted to know too but she realized that Kagome must have a reasons for her secrecy.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just, if I tell you and it leaks out to the general public more lives are at stake than you know. I have enemies that would put you in even more danger."

"We're already in danger. Our world is at war, Death Eaters are thinning our numbers one by one and people we think we can trust but apparently can't, are turning on us."

Kagome winced at the jab but shook her head. "Voldermort is nothing in comparison to my enemies. They are physically stronger, faster and magically more powerful than you can imagine. Enough power to level buildings and cities," she stated. "And their numbers far outnumber your small Wizarding community."

"What sort," Remus paused hesitantly, "Magical creatures?"

Kagome stared at him seriously, "Demons."

"Impossible," James scoffed. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Right?" sounding less confident he looked around the room for confirmation.

"There are a lot of folk lore about demons in Japan." Lily admitted. "If there are such things as werewolves and Vampires why not demons?"

"There are no recorded sightings or factual evidence of their existence in the last 500 years."

"Shippou" she said simply. Everyone balked at her answer. They had met Shippou and had loved him. He was funny, loved pranks but was very intelligent and clearly adored Kagome.

"So…not your cousin?" James asked.

"He's not related to me by blood, no. But he is my son." She admitted. "Adoptive son of course." She clarified. But the others still looked baffled so she changed the subject, she could explain it more later. "What kind of demon do you suppose he is?"

Lily ever one to love challenges thought out loud. "Mischievous, a trickster, sly and cunning." she paused. "A fox?"

"Right in one." she confirmed. She was glad that at least Lily seemed to still trust her. "But aren't demons supposed to look" Remus gestured helplessly. "You know."

"Have fangs, a tail and scary horns and look more like an ogre?" The others nodded. "Sure the lower level demons do, but Shippou is almost or will be a Daiyoukai."

"A what?"

"There are demons that can achieve human transformation. Those that are able to are generally more powerful than the rest of the lot. Becoming a Daiyoukai means that you are able to achieve this plus be comparable in power to a Lord. It takes years to build up power enough to be given the title of Daiyoukai. It's taken Shippou over 500 years to reach this point." She said proudly. "Shippou true form is actually several stories high, has blood red eyes and fur the same color as his hair. As you can imagine it'd be inconspicuous, so he stays in his human form." A meow interrupted her conversation. Kagome turned and saw her constant companion. A cream colored, two-tailed cat with a diamond on her forehead.

"Kilala is one as well."

"But she's so small," James protested.

"I knew it was a devil cat," she heard Sirius mutter.

"Not in battle," Kagome laughed. "Kilala show them."

Obliged she hoped off the couch and sat in the middle of the room before transforming. James gave a manly squeal that made Kagome laugh.

Lily's eyes were wide and Sirius tensed. She wondered what his canine instincts were telling him.

"Bloody hell." Remus said in awe.

"This is Kilala's battle form. She can shoot fire from her mouth and can fly. She's been trained to fight and can be quite vicious so I'd watch what you say to her."

"Brilliant!" James beamed. He was exited to see whether she'd let him ride her and if it was comparable to riding an abraxan. "Is she as fast as a broom? Can I ride her? Is this her true form? Can she get any bigger?" Questions shot out as fast as he could think them.

"Probably faster than your broom, you can try and race her, Yes and No" Lily stood and examined Kilala who measured at least five feet tall on her hunches. "I always knew there was something different about you Kilala. I thought you might be part kneezle, you were always much more intelligent than a normal cat. Is there anymore like her?"

Kagame shook her head. "Kilala's the last of her kind. She's even older than Shippou, over 600 years old. A long time ago she chose a human as a traveling companion and because of the prejudice of that time, she was outlawed by the rest of the demon population including her own kind."

The others looked sad at that. "Kilala hasn't been alone. My ancestors have continued to welcome her as family and throughout the years has been passed down from person to person as a well beloved and respected companion."

"Still," James looked down, "She must have been so lonely living all those years, having to watch her friends die again and again."

Kilala walked over to the man and rubbed her head against his form, purring and growling incomprehensibly.

"She says this is the life she chose. Human life maybe short but it's what makes it precious and she keeps each and everyone of her companions alive in her memories."

Everyone was quiet for a moment trying to absorb the fact that demons were real.

Well, why not? Lily thought. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts and dragons are real why not demons.

"You still haven't explained why you kept all this from m- us" Sirius spoke for the first time. They had all been distracted with finding out about Shippou and Kilala that they almost forgot the purpose of this interrogation.

But Sirius for once was focused and wanted answers. The women he had been sharing his life with the last 5 months wasn't who he thought she was. It hurt to know that she was hiding such a big part of herself when he had been wiling to share so much of himself with her despite the laws.

Kagame looked at down at her hand for a second before looking up at everyone, coming to a decision. "I want your word, no, more than your word, an oath that what I say will not be repeated to anyone who wasn't in the fight today. You may tell Dumbledore as I believe he needs to know that I am not a threat, but not anyone else."

After a couple seconds of deliberating it was Lily who answered first. "If you really feel that it is necessary than I will take an oath."

Lily quickly made her oath the others joined in.

Kagame was very grateful and sent a relieved and pleased smile at Lily, someone who she was starting to become great friends with.

"Thank you for trusting me. It means a lot." She gave smaller smiles to the others, her nerves were starting to get to her once again. "Most of my story may actually sound farfetched but I swear that everything I reveal is true. It helps that your magic can achieve a lot of impossible feats so I hope you keep an open mind about what I'm about to tell you." They all nodded. "I'm the guardian of a very powerful artifact called the Jewel of Four Souls."

"I think I've heard of it. There was a legend surrounding the jewel but was said to have disappeared 500 years ago." Remus interrupted.

"It did because I brought it back with me to the present." When no one interrupted her again she continued. "Let me start at the beginning. On my 15 birthday I was…" It took hours to tell the story because she had to stop at difficult parts and answered questions they had. When she finally finished the story of her adventures in the past, it was way past midnight.

"So basically your a priestess that guards a really powerful jewel that grants wishes and can multiply someone's strength tenfold." Lily summarized. Kagame nodded. "I can understand now why you would keep quiet about it. Something that powerful is dangerous. Imagine if the Death Eaters or worst You-Know-Who finding out about it and getting the Jewel. They'd be unstoppable." Remus and the others shuddered. They now understood how dangerous this information was and why she had them swear an oath. If Voldemort even heard that such a thing was real who knows what lengths he'd go to acquire it.

"Where is it now, if I may ask? Is it in a safe place? Did you leave it back in Japan with another priestess to guard?" Remus asked curiously. To say he wasn't tempted would be a lie. A jewel that could grant any wish was a dream. If it could possible cure- he tried to stop himself there.

"I rather not say. The less you know the better." she watched him carefully. She could understand his struggles but he didn't know the dangerous. She had only told them an outline of what happened not an in-depth play by play of the Jewel's multiple uses and side effects. Looking away from Remus she turned to the rest of the room. "It's a tempting thought isn't it? An artifact that can grant any wish. If only if were that easy."

"What do you mean?" the red head asked.

"The Jewel of Four Souls can be used for good or evil. It's balanced. It can be a tool for destruction but it can also be a tool for healing and protection."

"But than why can't we use it for the war? With it, we'd be able to beat the Death Eaters out in no time. We'd be 10 times more powerful than any if what you say is true."

"And while you think that is a noble enough cause to use it, is it really?" Kagame asked simply.

"Of course it is, we'd be using it to end a war that will save thousands of lives and protect millions more." he insisted.

"A noble cause according to you. In another's hands they may believe their cause is more just but the jewel doesn't care for good or evil it just is. It will look into your heart and see all your deepest desires and slowly, overtime corrupt them. It'll take hold of your mind and whisper suggestions and ideas. The constant whispers will make you paranoid. Eventually you'll feel the pull to use more power, until you become addicted to it and start to hunger for more. It'll consume your mind until you become a fragment of your former self. That is what using the jewel will do." She looked at the man seriously. "No matter what, using the jewel will only bring calamity and will cause you great pain. And it has a tendency twist your wants and wishes. Your desire for power comes with a price; your sanity, your health and the corruption of your soul." James was quiet as was the others.

"Can't you destroy it?" Lily asked softly. Something that powerful and dangerous should just be destroyed for everyone's well being.

"Only a selfless wish can destroy the jewel. But what is a selfless wish? So far no one has found a truly selfless wish. Until we can all agree, wishing on the jewel is not a chance we want to take. We're not sure what will happen to the person that makes a selfless wish."

"Will it really do all that?" James asked still unconvinced.

"Yes. I've seen many demons and humans go crazy with it's power and that was only with a shard of it. There once was a gentle demon that was corrupted by it and in the end had to be killed. I can't imagine what using the whole jewel would do to you."

James nodded and Remus looked disappointed.

"So what now?" She asked quietly. They now knew about the jewel and her history.

"Now, we continue protecting you." Sirius spoke. Kagame turned to look at her boyfriend. She couldn't describe how relieved she felt that he still wanted to protect her.

"The Death Eaters are going to report what they saw to You-know-who and they will be much more interested in you now since your not exactly a muggle and your able to block a killing curse."

"I agree," Lily said. "It was amazing and I have so many questions and theories about what happened but, now there going to want to know how you did it and if it can be replicated."

"Um… I don't actually know how I did it."

"What?" Sirius growled. Kagame shrunk down in her seat.

"I didn't even know that I could block magic especially the unblock-able kind. I just brought up my barrier instinctively."

"So your telling me, that you purposely stood in front of a killing curse without knowing if you could block it." His grey eyes held her prisoner while he stalked towards her.

"Well, I guess now we know?" Kagame questioned.

Sirius growled in frustration and lifted her off the couch and on his lap before burrowing his head on her neck, inhaling her scent. He had been resisting the urge to hold her the entire time she was talking about her life. Knowing the dangerous she had gone through, that she still put her self through was making him angry but also panic. How was he going to protect her.

"What am I going to do with you." he sighed quietly. Kagame wrapped her arms around him in apology.

"I'm really sorry. I just panicked. I saw the light and moved on instinct. I couldn't loose you." Sirius tightened his hold on her but kept silent.

But I almost lost you, he thought silently.

The others were silent letting them have their moment before they quietly excused themselves. It was late and although they still had many more questions especially concerning her powers, they all needed to rest after the long day.

"My Lord it was like nothing I've seen before. The muggle used her powers to block the curse."

"Impossible, the killing curse is unblock able. Clearly he's lying to prevent being punished for failing his mission. My lord allow me to deal with him myself. You don't need to dirty yourself with filthy lying failures like him." A black haired woman bowed before the throne.

"Its the truth I swear! I wouldn't lie about this." the man begged on his knees.

"Look at me," the voice commanded. Immediately the man looked up into red glowing eyes before he screamed in agony. To what felt like hours, images flashed through his mind but he was in too much agony to focus. When the images vanished so did most of the pain. The man was left panting on the floor desperately trying to keep conscious.

"I see." The man leaned back in his throne. "He speaks the truth. Sirius' Black's muggle woman is no muggle." the room gasped. "I want it." He said simply. "I want her power. Find her and bring her to me. Alive." he commanded.

"My Lord," the sea of black spoke in unison and kneeled down in reverence.

********************************************************************************************  
A/N: Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. I truly appreciate it! It makes me happy knowing that you like my story so far. I hope you guys like this chapter as well.


End file.
